1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulically damping elastic bearing, in particular engine mounts for motor vehicles, with two fastening devices opposite one another, an elastomer resilient body between them, and a controllable electromagnet located on one fastening device, consisting of coil and armature, with which a magnetically active element can interact to change the suspension characteristic of the elastic bearing.
Such elastic bearings are used to mount drive aggregates in motor vehicles of all types. In mountings for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, the softest possible suspension with a low characteristic damping is necessary on one hand to eliminate the transmission of noise, but then the motor movements excited by the roadway become very large and decay almost undamped. On the other hand, the large motor movements can be reduced by hard mountings or separate Stucker dampers (Struckerdampfer), but that again leads to considerable transmission of noise to the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes elastic bearings of this type (e.g. DE-OS 34 31 117), in which an elastic bearing works together with an elastomer resilient body placed between bearing mounts, and a controllable magnet located on the one bearing mount. The controllable magnet, together with a magnetically active element, thereby changes the resilience characteristic of the bearing. Another magnetic force can thereby be superimposed on the force acting in the elastic body, so that the resulting force in the elastic body will be different from that between the bearing mounts, which corresponds to a modified resilience.